


Let Go

by passerotto (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/passerotto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time writing this kink. If you don't like it don't read, because i give no fucks about your opinion. Unedited, excuse mistakes, and if you do like if let me know!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this kink. If you don't like it don't read, because i give no fucks about your opinion. Unedited, excuse mistakes, and if you do like if let me know!!

The scene of the Strider living room was dark. The only light source being the TV; it's flickering colors painting the twin's skin. The room was normal. Except the plastic cover, and towels padding the cushions of the faded Orange futon. The two thin forms of Dave and Dirk tangled together on the futon. Dave was hovering over his brother, rocking against him in a slow, smooth motions. His crimson orbs closed as Dirk pulled him down so their clothed erections brushed. Dirk's mouth sucked and bit on the thin skin of Dave's neck. The flesh reddened and bruised, drawing soft gasps from the other. 

Dirk thrusted up as Dave ground down. Pleasure shot through the red eyed Strider. An (not entirely unpleasant) ache in his bladder reminded him of what Dirk wanted. Granted, he was not adverse to it, but Dave was nervous. He had that instilled fear of not getting to the bathroom in time that everyone has. The shame that was deeply set in the soul. 

At the junction where neck meets shoulder Dirk bit down with extra force. The pain drew a loud cry from Dave. "Di-Dirk ah fuck I can't-  I have to, urgh fuck. " Dave's voice was strained as he fought  to control himself. 

Dirk's amber eyes stared up into his twin's ruby ones. He spoke in a soothing voice, "C'mon, you can do Dave, let it go.."

Dave whimpered and shook his head, but didn't safeword. His face flushed and he clenched his eyes shut, his hands fisted in Dirk's styled hair. "Please.. Dirk I-i-,"  his voice broke off. Dirk pressed his palm to the spot below the slight curve of Dave's stomach. While peppering kisses across Dave's cheeks he put the slightest pressure on the skin under his hand. 

A short spurt of pee was released from Dave's dick.  It was accompanied by  stream of relieved tears. Dave shuddered as the urine flowed freely, unable to stop it. It soaked through his jeans and slid down his legs. Dave gasped out a wet sob as the pressure lifted. The feeling of release was overwhelming. 

Dirk groaned watching the bliss contort Dave's features. His almost white blonde hair sticking to his face from sweat. Dirk groaned and pulled Dave down against his crotch. The damp fabric made him moan and buck up. Dave whimpered with sensitivity, but relished in the feeling of his brother rutting up into him. Dirk smashed his lips against Dave's open ones. Pushing his tongue inside as the other gasped in surprise. Dirk's hands roamed over Dave's chest and down to the curve of his ass. Dirk pulled him down as he thrust up. It was the cooling wetness of Dave's pants pushed him over the edge. Dirk came with a short, subdued groan and bit down on his twin's full bottom lip.

When the euphoric fog finally lessened Dirk lifted Dave up from his lap. Laying him on the still dry part of the futon. He lifted his hands and carefully undid Dave's pants. Hooking his fingers into the waist band of Dave's jeans and the boxers below. Dirk pulled them down in jerky, stuttered motions. 

Dave shivered as cool air hit his neglected erection. Dirk pulled the sticky clothes from Dave's body. Tossing them close to the hamper in the corner. He gripped Dave's thighs.  Spreadingu and lying between them with his face level with the leaking, red cock. Dave whined and thrust uselessly , "Dirk please!" 

Instead of answering, Dirk took the head of Dave's dick into his mouth. Sheilding the sensitive nerves by tucking his lips around his teeth. Dirk swirled his tongue around the slit. Tasting the salty mixture of precome and urine he moaned. Dave whimpered at the vibration, involuntarily jerking his hips causing his brother to splutter and pull off. Dirk held his hips in place with a hand, and started again. This time going half down Dave's length before bobbing up. He sank  down slowly getting close the  base before gagging. Dirk hadn't done this in awhile and it was not like riding a bike. His free hand pumped whatever he couldn't get in his mouth. Dirk built up to a nice rhythm, his hand and mouth working at the same speed. Dave, who'd been quite vocal, felt his fast approaching the edge. His hands frantically sought purchase and planted themselves once more in Dirk's hair. Dirk pulled back to the head, his tongue laving at the bundle nerves and then he sucked, hard. Dave gave a one last shout. Keening his brother's name as Dirk struggled to swallow the cum exploding  into his mouth. 

Dave panted, his face as red as his eyes. Dirk sat up, swallowing again to erase the lingering taste without much avail. Dirk waited until his brother's breathing got to a regular speed. He clabbered off the futon, getting his balance before picking up the worn out Strider. Dave groaned minutely, before falling silent and letting himself get carried. Dirk brought them both to the shower. He one handedly managed to twist the knobs to a non blizzard or hellfire temperature. He let the water run and divested Dave of his remaining clothes. Dave swatted away Dirk's hand as he stumbled under the spray, and commenced washing off. With Dave taken care of for the moment, Dirk picked up the disguarded shirt and  flashstepped to the living room. He sopped up any of the remaining pee, placed the towels in a plastic bag,  and threw away the plastic covering from the futon. 

Then he placed his own clothes, (uncomfortably peeling off his sticky boxers) and Dave's into the hamper. By the time Dirk was done Dave was almost done with his shower. So the blonde flashstepped back into the steamy bathroom just as his brother was leaving.  Only a towel wrapped around his waist. They nearly collided, Dave stumbling to move from his brother's path. A hand steadied him and a soft kiss was pressed to his forehead, then Dirk was in the shower, using the remaining warm water.


End file.
